


Howl

by toalltheones



Series: A Song For You [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human!Chan - Freeform, M/M, Some mentions of blood/injuries but not really graphic, Supernatural Elements, at the end, werewolf!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toalltheones/pseuds/toalltheones
Summary: Woojin knows that Chan loves and accepts him as he is, but he also knows that his wolf is dangerous, and is determined to keep Chan safe. One day, however, Woojin is in desperate need of help and Chan is the only one he can think of. Is it worth the risk?





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> First posted: 29102018 (orig a 653-word drabble)  
> Edited/updated: 28022019

Florence & the Machine – Howl  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZweDwbJ_Ic>

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_  
_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_  
_And howl_

_-_

Woojin leaned against a tree, panting heavily as he swiped at the blood streaming from the gash on his forehead. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest, but he knew he couldn’t rest long lest he get caught.

“I think he went over there!” A voice called out, distant, but the resounding cries that followed warned Woojin that he only had a minute, tops, before they caught up. Pressing a hand to the gushing wound on his side, he weaved through the forest as quickly as he could, broken leg reducing his usually strong strides to a measly hobble.

Pain radiated through his entire body, making him lightheaded, but he gritted his teeth and pushed forward, the only thing in his mind being a quaint little cottage nestled at the foot of the mountains.

The terrain was becoming familiar and Woojin could almost make out smoke curling delicately into the sky, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he was actually almost there or if he was just delirious and imagining his oasis before his inevitable capture and death.

Woojin wanted to shift so badly, knowing that his wolf state was much stronger than his human body and could heal faster, but he knew that the energy required to shift would undoubtedly cause him to black out. He also knew that he didn’t know if he could control his wolf around Chan and the other man’s safety was _not_ something he was willing to compromise, even at the cost of his own life.

Finally, _finally_ , he crashed through the recognizable wall of thick bushes, stumbling into the clearing and startling a man who was carefully tending to his garden.

 _Chan!_ Woojin barely had time to rejoice before he collapsed, his weary body automatically shifting in a last-ditch effort to heal himself despite him desperately trying to fight it, Chan having never seen him in wolf form before. He could hear the other man calling out for him, panic evident in his voice, and dim yellow eyes faintly made out the blurry form of Chan rushing to his side before his body finally shut down and he slipped into a much-welcomed unconsciousness.

Deep in his comatose state, Woojin was blissfully unaware of the turmoil Chan was currently going through, tears streaming down his face and heart racing as he fell to his knees next to the giant wolf, hands hovering above the blood-matted fur, too afraid to touch in fear of making things worse.

Understandably, Chan was extremely shaken up, for a myriad of reasons but mainly these two: first, Woojin, the man who he had befriended and developed feelings for over the past year, was apparently a wolf and, second, was currently really, very, terribly hurt and Chan had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, he could hear the far sounds of the angry mob shouting as they continued combing through the woods in their pursuit of Woojin. Snapped out of his worried state, Chan leapt to his feet and whispered a quick prayer before he grabbed at the giant wolf’s front legs and heaved with all of his might.

It may have been the prayer or the heightened adrenaline pumping through his veins but Chan somehow managed to drag the wolf across the grass and into his humble little cottage, depositing him in his living room with a huff. Rushing back out, he did his best to clean up and get rid of any evidence of Woojin in his yard and only hoped that the other hadn’t left a trail leading straight to his place.

Back in the house, Chan rolled his sleeves up his arms and set to work, filling a bucket with water and trying his best to wash the dried blood and dirt out of the matted fur. It took longer than he expected, what with how big Woojin was in his wolf state and how much Chan’s hands were shaking, the fear and anxiety starting to make their presence known as the adrenaline wore off and the reality of the situation set in.

There was a wolf in his house.

There was a freaking _enormous_ and _bloody_ wolf in his house.

There was an enormous and bloody wolf in his house who was also, apparently, Woojin, the person for whom he had been harboring a deep, massive crush for the past few months.

Chan sighed when he thought back to the first time he had met Woojin.

 

_The sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping from the trees that surrounded the cottage, painting an idyllic picture of the countryside. Chan knew that things wouldn’t always be this perfect but he couldn’t help but feel like this served to confirm that his decision to move here from the city was a good one._

_After years at a job he hated and a particularly nasty break-up, Chan had gotten sick of the city life and wanted a change of scenery. His great-aunt’s death and his inheritance of her little plot of land was the final push, and he promptly packed up his life and whisked away._

_There were moments were he was apprehensive about the whole thing, of course, but now that he was wandering the surrounding forest, listening to the wind rustle the leave on the trees and the soft sounds of a nearby river, he was fully content._

_Especially now that he spotted a handsome man, seemingly about his age, also strolling among the trees._

_When the other made eye contact with him, Chan waved shyly, blushing when his greeting was returned with an enthusiastic wave and a wide smile._

_“My name is Chan. I just moved into the cottage over there,” He said, pointing to his little house in the distance._

_“Hey, my name is Woojin! Welcome to the neighborhood,” The other joked, canines prominent in his boyish grin._

_They exchanged pleasantries, starting to get to know each other, when Chan invited him back to the house for some tea._

_“I honestly moved here because I wanted some peace and quiet but I’m glad that I met someone. Do you live nearby?” Chan asked, glancing over his shoulder._

_Woojin had a twinkle in his eye as he shrugged, small smile on his face almost secretive._

_“Something like that.”_

The two had quickly formed a close friendship, being the only two people for miles in either direction, and they spent almost every day together ever since they met. Chan felt like he could confidently call Woojin his best friend even though, over the past few months, he couldn’t help but wistfully hope for something more.

Honestly, looking back now, Chan isn’t sure how he didn’t pick up on any of the clues that _something_ was a little off about the other boy: his sharp canines, the random bruises and scratches that would appear only to disappear by the next day, how they always spent time at his place, not Woojin’s, and he had actually never even seen any other house nearby, no matter how far he wandered.

Chan couldn’t help but feel a little hurt and betrayed that Woojin had kept such a big secret from him, considering how he had definitely spilled all of his secrets to Woojin already.

He was startled out of his thoughts by soft whining noises and he looked down, noticing that Woojin’s large form was currently shivering and his nose was twitching as if he was having a bad dream.

Immediately, Chan began to brush through his fur with his fingers, reaching up to lightly scratch behind the pointed ears to comfort him. He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of the wolf’s head and caught himself just before his lips made contact with the soft fur, eyes widening with the realization of what he was doing.

Chan softened when he realized that, yes, Woojin may be a wolf shifter and, yes, Woojin may have kept that a secret from him, but he still loved Woojin, still was _in_ love with him.

This, whatever this whole situation was, didn’t change anything.

Woojin was still the person he thought of when he thought about who his closest friend was. Woojin was still the person Chan would go to whenever he had his nightmares and needed comfort. Woojin was still the person Chan wanted to share his happiest moments with.

Chan let out a soft sigh, closing the short distance between him and the wolf’s head to complete the kiss. He patted the soft fur fondly before getting up, gently draping a blanket over the trembling wolf, and setting about the house, cleaning and doing housework, pausing every now and then to admire the magnificent animal.

When Woojin finally came to hours later, it was nighttime and he was resting in front of a roaring fire. Blinking slowly, his eyes settled on Chan, quietly tending a pot in the kitchen as he hummed. He briefly wondered why he could hardly feel any of the soreness or pain he expected to feel in his bones and muscles, when Chan heard him stirring and turned, smiling brightly once he saw that Woojin’s eyes were open.

“Oh, you’re up. I was wonder—”Chan’s voice was cut off, interrupted by a deep, menacing snarl that involuntarily tore through Woojin’s throat, startling the both of them.

Woojin had only the slightest presence of mind to realize that he was still in his wild wolf state before it completely took over and he suddenly found himself over Chan’s body in the blink of an eye, pinning the other under his massive form. Chan’s breath was knocked out of his lungs when he landed on his back and looked up at the other, powerful muscles visibly rippling under his coat and lips pulled back to display razor sharp teeth.

A low growl rumbled in Woojin’s chest, his hyperaware senses picking up on the enticing sound of an erratically beating heart.

Woojin nudged clean linen fabric aside, exposing milky white skin, and pressed his snout to Chan’s chest. He breathed in deeply, taking in the delicious scent of blood beneath him and saliva flooded his mouth. It had been so long since he had killed anyone other than in self-defense, his human side having vowed to find other ways to sustain himself, but the sight of Chan looking so _pure_ was practically impossible to resist.

He bared his fangs, prepared to dive in for the heart, when he suddenly felt small hands shakily running through his fur and was momentarily brought out of his hunger and bloodlust.

Confused, he pulled back to see Chan gazing straight at him, tender loving smile on his face even as his small body visibly thrummed with fear. Woojin stood above his body, tense, struggling with his inner wolf as the other continued to brush through his coat, fingers gentle even with his palpable nervousness.

Chan began to sing softly under his breath as he continued his ministrations, the same song that he was singing when Woojin first met him so many moons ago. His voice was shaky, cracking on a note, and his eyes were brimming with tears. One eventually escaped when he blinked, trickling down his face.

At the sight of the other crying, Woojin finally got a hold of his wolf and he whined sadly, leaning down to lick the stray tear away. Sensing that the danger had passed, Chan wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck and buried his face in the thick fur, letting the rest of his tears go.

Whimpering his apologies, Woojin carefully lay down next to the other, curling protectively around him as the human boy continued to bawl.

When Chan’s tears died down, Woojin took the chance to shift back to his human body, despite the fact he wasn’t fully healed, as he knew he owed Chan an explanation.

Though he was still covered by the blanket, it was obvious that he was naked underneath it, and Chan let out an undignified squeak, blushing dark red as he scurried off to get Woojin some clothes. The older couldn’t help but crack a smile at Chan’s reaction, a quick reprieve from the serious situation they were in.

After Woojin quickly dressed himself, the atmosphere turned somber again, the silence thick with tension. Woojin was struggling to find the words to explain who he actually was and why he kept it a secret while Chan was trying to find the words to tell Woojin that it was okay.

“I’m sorry I—”

“It doesn’t ma—”

They both spoke up at the same time, quickly shutting up and looking away. Chan cleared his throat and gestured for Woojin to speak, sure that the older had a lot weighing on his heart.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about… y’know,” Woojin said, voice low, and he had his eyes fixed on the floor. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before continuing. “I never thought you’d have to see me like that. If I had any choice, you never would have seen me like that, and I hate myself for putting you through that.”

Chan frowned at the other’s self-deprecating tone. “Woojin, don’t say that.” He said softly, taking a step towards the other only for Woojin to step back as well, maintaining the distance between them.

“I just—I wanted to protect you. My wolf is dangerous and I was so scared of hurting you. I thought I didn’t mind being alone but that was only because I’d been alone all my life and I’d gotten used to it. I wasn’t supposed to meet you and we weren’t supposed to get so close and I wasn’t supposed to fall in love but I did and now I’ve ruined it.”

_In love?_

Chan could feel his heartrate pick up at Woojin’s unintentional confession. Woojin loved him? He was speechless, never having entertained the idea that it was possible.

Woojin stood there tensely, misinterpreting Chan’s silence as a bad thing, and tears began to prick at the back of his eyes. He let out a deep sigh, deciding it would be best for him to leave, and had started to head towards the door when a hand grabbed at his wrist, stopping him.

“I moved out here because I wanted peace and quiet. My last relationship and the pressures and business of city life almost destroyed me, and I thought that all I wanted—what I needed—was to be alone. I wasn’t supposed to fall in love either.”

Woojin’s eyes widened and he stared at Chan in shock only to be met with loving eyes and a genuine smile.

“B-but what about me and my wolf and everything?”

“What about it?” Chan said, shrugging nonchalantly. “So, you’re a wolf. I’ve always wanted a dog.” Chan said cheekily, easily dodging Woojin’s affronted shove. He laughed and quickly softened at the sight of the other. “It doesn’t matter to me. Come as you are, I’ll love you just the same.”

Woojin pulled Chan into his arms, inhaling the other’s sweet smell, and when Chan wrapped his arms around his waist, Woojin finally felt like his heart was at peace.

He had found what he’d been looking for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to do something out of my comfort zone and write a werewolf AU fic, and I've never written an AU like this before so hope it wasn't too bad! I'm also terrible at writing endings for fics, but at least it's a happy ending!! 
> 
> Again, and always, thank you to everyone who left comments/kudos or bookmarked on my other works (check them out if you haven't read yet pls!!), I really appreciate it so so much!! Comments are especially my favorite, so an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, y'all are the best :')   
> (Also, this was my first writing to reach over 100 kudos omgomgomgomg thank u SO MUCH to everyone who read & left kudos!!!!!!)
> 
> Please leave me comments, constructive criticism, or song recommendations! Thank you ♡
> 
> -


End file.
